HELP ME!
by hawtphoenix
Summary: Okay, so I have decided, I will be starting the story on Monday and will update when ever I can. Mmmm, and please take the time to check out all the chapters of this little story thingy. They have important info for the story in them. (And a few other things) Oh, and the story is called 'Heroes That Save And Villains That Toy'
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, glad you clicked on this cuz I need your help! And remember, I'm looking for a hero! In two days I'll give you guys the winner!...

Name:

Hero Name:

Nickname:

Civil Apperance:

Hero Apperance:

Abilities:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance (Optional):

Hidden Talents:


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Gosh! I _am_ pathetic! What kind of Fanfiction writer _am_ I if I can't even write up an OC!?

*Goes and cries in corner*

*Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy walk in*

Kid Flash: Uhhh, hey hawtphoenix, why are you cying?

*I turn around and look at him, using my infamous glare*

**Beacase, ****_Wally_****, I'm a PMS'ing girl who has feelings and a right to cry! **

*I turn back around and cry some more*

*Superboy stands there looking akward, KF looks defeated and Robin is smirking slightly*

Robin: You know, you didn't have to be so mean.

*snifle*

Yes I did.

Superboy: Ummm, why are you _really_ crying?

Because! I'm a fail of an author!

*The trio shake their heads and walk out, bored*

Well that's mean, just leaving me...

What if they don't like me anymore...

I know!

If I find a good enough OC in the next twenty-four hours, I'll update every day!

Then they'll come back!

*Turns to readers with big eyes and hands clamped toether, lower lip trembling*

Pwease, pwease, pwease help me make a good OC!


	3. Chapter 3

Come on~ I mean, I've gotten some really good ones but I need more!


	4. Dear

And on a special note for one of my reviwers, XtremeDream. (I'm putting this because XtremeDream has not allowed PM's)

XtremeDream,

I did not appreciate your review, _at all._

I asked for help doing an OC for two reasons:

1. Not every author is perfect, and while I do have a few ideas for an OC, help is always nice, and every author has a new idea.

2. I do enjoy seeing other authors ideas and hearing their opinions. (However I have discovered that I do not like yours) And their reactions to things like this.

I shall also let you know that I also did not appreciate your review for my 'Help wanted' thing that I _was _doing for a Bleach story. Because of you I made the decision to delete it, and am _seriously _considering just doing my own OC for this story too.

* * *

And now I shall thank you for bring a few thing about me to light...

"Make your own characters, you impatient, stupid idiot. You already have a ton of OCs. I bet you suck ass as an author anyway. That's why you can't create your own characters".

That was XtremeDream's review to my YJ fanfic asking for OC help.

"Wow. You're such an attention whore. Make your own OCs or be thankful for what you've got".

So I have learned a few things about my self. Aparently I'm and _attention whore_ an _impatient, stupid idiot_ and _A suck ass author_.

* * *

(This is the part where I swear and rant...)

So you stupid little ass, I don't know you, and you don't know me. Don't be so quick to judge you little bitch. And, if I get another nasty review, like the ones I've put to light today, _I will block you._

Thank you and have a very nice day...(Sarcasm)

Hawtphoenix


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I have chosen three OC's!

One hero for season 1!

One hero for season 2!

And one villian for both seasons!

And this is all asuming that I get the confermations that say I can use them!

And I just want to send out a special thanks to all of you that reviwed and help me!

Once I get the confermations from the other authors I will put up bio's on this story, then start the stroy in a new thingy...

The story will be called 'The Heroes That Save And The Villians That Toy'. Or somthing like that...mabye shorter...

Thx!

HawtPhoenix!


	6. ggrrrr

Hey, XtremeDream! Yeah, you. Fuck off you asshole! I'm starting the story on monday, have already been thinking about it for days! And I hope your happy, because: Your. Getting. Blocked.

Oh yeah and, FUCK YOU!

-HawtPhoenix


End file.
